


even the moon is drunk

by helloshitwriting



Category: 4minute (Band), Pentagon (Korean Band), Triple H (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshitwriting/pseuds/helloshitwriting
Summary: e'dawn cant die. hui has a love for fighting and stealing. and hyuna has the worst luck. somehow together the three of them work well.





	1. e'dawn

e'dawn is perched on the kitchen sink of his shitty apartment, a plastic bag over his head with the handles firmly tied at the base of his neck. tape is wrapped around it to make a seal. the upside down smiley face covering his face tints the world with a yellow film. he can barely make out the couch in front of him. the red of it and the yellow of the bag turn the couch into an orange blob. he thinks maybe buying an orange couch would've been a better idea after seeing it in this yellow world.

he takes deep breaths, the plastic pulling into his open mouth. he feels like he's drowning. unable to get enough oxygen into his lungs.

he thinks this time might actually be it, as his mind gets foggy and his eyes become heavy.

 _finally, finally, finally_.

just as e'dawn thinks hes going to lose consciousness his hands work without his minds permission, fingers ripping the plastic away from his mouth and pulling the rest of the bag over his head.

he looks around the room without the yellow filter and thinks that things definitely look better with a bag over his head and the air being sapped from his lungs.

he pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

* * *

later that night e'dawn's on one of the busiest roads in town, maybe in the world. he doesnt know. but he does know you dont jaywalk on this street unless you have a death wish.

e'dawn outspreads his arms and leans his head back, the fast passing cars creating a wind that pushes the hair away from his face. 

he steps off the sidewalk and within a second theres a screeching of car wheels; something he really wasn't expecting.

the front of the car hits e'dawn like a pound of bricks. as his body gets pushed back onto the sidewalk, due to the sheer force of the car, e'dawn thinks that this is finally it.

_finally, finally, finally._

he vaguely hears a car door open and before he knows it he feels a strong punch to the side of his face. his torso is lifted by the collar of his shirt and his face is connected with another punch.

"what the fucks wrong with you?" the person punching the daylights out of e'dawn screams. e'dawns muddled mind only registers it as a far off question.

e'dawn lets out a strangled chortle. blood splattering on the persons face holding him halfway off the ground.

someone further away shouts ' _stop!_ ' while the person holding him wipes their face off with a muttered ' _fucking sick_ ' as they drop e'dawn painfully back onto the ground.

he doesnt know how he does it, because his head is pounding and his nose is bleeding, but e'dawn pulls himself off the concrete of the sidewalk and starts staggering off. laughs bubbling up from his chest sporadically as he drags his feet.

"hey!" a girl yells and it sounds vaguely like the person that screamed stop before. e'dawn stagers to a halt, barely turning his head to get a look at the orange haired female.

"need a ride?" she asks and he lets her sling his arm over her shoulder and put him in the car.


	2. hyuna

hyuna works at a shitty little hair salon in the bad part of town. it's away from all the touristy areas; hidden by neon signs and dark streets. its a shit hole if shes being honest but at least shes getting paid.

she cant complain.

though most of her clients are men. men with lecherous eyes and roaming hands. but typically thats as far as it goes, and shes thankful for that.

its her last appointment of the night. shes closing and the man in the client chair is dressed well and definitely doesn't live in this town. maybe not even the town over going off how nice he's dressed.

hyuna applies the shaving cream to his face, noting that he's not one of her regulars. he has a shine in his eye that she doesnt like and when she grips the straight razor she holds it more firmly than she normally would.

she begins shaving him. pulling the skin taut and sliding the razor down his cheek. shes so intent on her job that she nearly misses the creeping of a hand going up her thigh.

she slaps the hand away. moving towards the counter to wipe the sullied razor on a towel. when she turns around the man is hovering over her: encroaching in her personal space, boxing her in with arms on either side of her, hands pressed against the counter.

"I'll get the owner," hyuna idly threatens.

"its only you and me here, babe," the man says and hyuna realizes hes right. his hands roam her body, his lips roam her face. she frowns, pushing against his chest and he doesnt budge in the slightest.

then hyunas eyes fall to her hands pressed against the mans chest and she sees the straight razor. her knuckles turning white from her fingers gripping it.  hyuna wonders if killing him is the answer in this situation.

she decides that its not, dropping the razor so she can press open palms against the mans chest.

he finally gives way, falling backwards. and then backwards again. and then sidewards when he slips on cut hair littering the ground that hyuna forgot to sweep up after her earlier client.

hyuna watches with wide eyes as the man falls against the counter. his head connecting with the corner.

blood starts rushing out of his head like a faucet and hyuna panics. she grabs paper towels, trying to soak up the red that quickly spreads across the floor but it just seems to only push around the liquid. and more continues to come out, replacing what little she did manage to clean up.

she takes off her long sleeve button up and pushes that into the mess. still trying to mop up the macabre pool that continues to grow larger.

with a huff, and a newfound acceptance, hyuna throws her dirtied shirt on the ground. white now red.

wiping her hands proved to be useless, sticky blood staining her finger tips. wiping her tears proved to be just as useless, every time she wiped one away two more fell in its wake.

the only thing that she could do was walk. walk down the street and away from the slowly dying man covered in her dna and try to figure out how long she could run before she was captured by police and thrown in jail until she dies.

she gave it a month at best.

she somehow makes her way to a more populated area. a few people walking down the dimly lit street. hyuna hopes no one would notice the blood all over her.

bright headlights shining on her alerts her to the fact she has stepped out into a street without looking. hyunas eyes widen. 

the car stops within a few feet of her and the window rolls down. a blonde man leans out it.

"need a ride?" he asks and hyuna opens the door without a second thought. 


	3. hui

hui has always been charming. very handsome and so charming he was almost disarming. trustworthy at first glance. his kind face never gave way to the menace underneath.

when he was kicked out of his house he survived by using that to advantage. he stole and he stole and he stole and each time he did an itch just below the surface of his skin grew more and more apparent.

he had a love for fighting. beating people or getting beaten; it didn't really matter to him, as long as it satiated that little itch just out of reach of his fingertips.

so when he finds himself cornered in an alleyway by a slurry of gang members in the early morning after a long night of stealing various high selling items from clueless people in bars, he couldn't help but to smile.

"you stole something very important from our girls," one of the guys said, slowly approaching hui. hui remembers stealing car keys from a pair of unsuspecting girls. he didn't know they belonged to a gang.

he should've guessed by the massive amount of cash he found in the trunk. 

he accepts his fate with a nonchalant shrug, a smirk on his lips.

"were gonna need those keys back," the guy demands, gripping hui's collar.

hui's lips push against each other, creating a thin line. a vow of silence.

"if you don't wanna talk than fine," the man pulls back his fist before bringing it forward to directly collide with hui's cheek.

hui puts up a good fight, given the unfair advantage the gang had; nearly 10 against 1. but ultimately hui was laid out in the alleyway --propped up against stinking trash and the few bills in his wallet stolen -- left to hemorrhage to death when they found out the keys weren't on his person. 

he allows himself a few minutes to relish in the pounding of his body. bruised areas pooling with blood underneath the surface feels much better than an itch that cant be scratched.

he can feel blood trickle down the side of his nose where someone broke skin, but hopefully didn't break bone.

with a sigh, he stands, heading to the garage he parked his car in before his altercation with the gang.

he's going to need a ride to get of town in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @helloshitwriting on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> this mv had me shook


End file.
